


Two Worlds ( JELSA SMUT)

by melantha123



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melantha123/pseuds/melantha123
Summary: This consists of 2 parts.A story about a mermaid and a young man who fell in love. Their desires are driving them towards a bliss.Originally I posted this on Wattpad with 6 parts.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

He didn’t feel the cold while he was shaping the ice block into a hook. At young age his parents died in an accident and left him taking care of his little sister all alone. His village wasn’t that far away but he didn’t worry even though he was at the forbidden shore.

Only thing that worries him is how he needs to earn money to feed his sister and himself. Fishing was one way and everyone knew that this was the best fishing spot. He couldn’t afford to buy a single metal hook so each time he did the ones he needed from ice. From each supper he saved few pieces of meat to get some more fish.

His bony fingers were piercing a whole to the hook with the tip of the knife he had. Normal man would have his hands sore by now but the cold didn’t bother him. Couple years before he almost drown into a freezing cold ocean, the amount of cold made his breath almost stop back then and he felt like he was numb and going to die. That was until he saw the moon approaching him, it was like hands had been pushing him back to surface and then to shore. After that everything was blank until he woke up from his own bed while listening to his parents discussing with doctor.

He finished tying a string on the hook and he slammed the knife back to his belt. Quickly he stood up and threw his brown cape back on his back. It covered his shoulders and had enough length until below his waist. His pants were not long enough, they were more of brown capris than anything else. He had outgrown them but he didn’t care, after his parents being gone he only cared about the wellbeing of his little sister.

Carefully he jumped from rock to rock, sometimes slipping a bit but getting his balance back soon. He was going to his usual spot and the moonlight was shining bright. Stars were keeping him company as he was doing the forbidden thing.

His grandfather told him of a legend, a barrier between two worlds that sometimes becomes narrow when people wish for miracles. Sometimes it’s said that it sucks people in and it’s believed that this ocean is one of those places where the barrier might fail.

Others say that this is just foolish mumbo jumbo. However sometimes when I watch the mysterious waves during night I feel like there’s something more going on.

Some believe that one day the barrier will disappear and a war will appear. Honestly he just thinks these as fairytales so being here isn’t worrying him.

He went to grab his G-ended staff from leaning against the rock and slowly he started to put on the string on it. He needed to act quickly before the seawater makes the ice hook vanish. He threw his weird looking fishing staff and he watches as the string flew to water.

He keeps on staring at the surface, trying to see if a fish takes a bite. His head is leaning against his hand as he watches his reflection from the water. He sighed, he is considered as an outcast from his village in Burgess. No one really wants to make any business with him since they think that he is cursed.

Cursed because the place where he almost drowned was this ocean. They even say that his parents got cursed because of him, that’s why they died on a lake later. Because they dared to come and get him from here. He was a daredevil as young, which is why he came here to fish. One wrong step and he tripped, falling to cold oceans embrace and almost coming its victim.

The pain made him flinch as he realized that he had been biting his lower lip. The waves were hitting on the rocks, breaking the silence. He groaned and splashed the water, messing up his image. He hated to see his silvery white hair and cyan blue eyes. He was different after that near death experience, he lost his brown hair and eyes that day. He got the mark of the cursed one.

One thing they didn’t know. He had a secret, bigger than his sneaking around to this fishing spot.

“What’s wrong with the fish today,” he groaned as he lifted the fishing hook up. This didn’t satisfy him at all. It would mean that they would end up without food soon if he wouldn’t catch some fish the next night.

He sighed and started to pack up his things. Anger was filling him, he didn’t want to be a disappointment to his sister. Any other kind of beating he could handle but not that. He pouted and grabbed some snow from the ground which he molded into ball.

He was throwing the snow ball in his hand while he glared at the ocean. The waves of Disney Oceanic were like mocking him while they splashed out playfully. “I JUST WISH TO HAVE SOME FREAKING FISH!” He shouted and threw the snowball as far into the ocean as he could.

The earth started shaking then and the ocean opened up. He gasped and fell on his back to ground after slipping on the rock. In horror he watched as a beam of bright glowing light shot out from the ocean. When he finally got up the light faded away and he looks into the horizon.

“Forbidden.. cursed,” he kept on repeating those two words silently. His hands were shaking still and then in the darkness he saw something moving in the water. It followed the path that moon was shining on the water’s surface. He watched as it went inside a cave near the shore.

Now he felt curious. What would move in the water like that? It was winter and in the middle of the night. However even he was now hesitating. The cave was said to be even more dangerous than the shore since Dream Cave can make people lose their minds.

He inhaled deeply as he ran on the shoreline, towards the cave. The pebbles near the cave’s entrance were slippery under his bare feet.

As he got inside the cave he paused, he heard something whimpering. He sneaked the rest of the way, it was almost magical of how the moonlight brightened up the dark cave.

The sight that he now witnessed caused him to lose his breathe. He watched how something big was moving in an opening in the middle of the cave. He pressed himself close to ground as he crawled closer. His body was shivering from excitement.

When he got near enough he peeked over a rock which behind he had hidden himself. His eyes widened and his hands squeezed the cold rock. He watched how an ice blue shining tale was slowly flapping up and down. Whatever it was, it was big.

His eyes trailed up on the strange figure, he gulped when he saw something that looked like a waist and then back. It was moving. He saw the thing turning around. He got stunned, he was now staring at a girl who was panting. 

“I asked for a fish but,” he whispered as he watched the girl. He didn’t know what to feel. She had a tail and now he saw that she had a painful looking cut in her tail.

Suddenly the girl flashed her eyes open, the stunning ice blue eyes of hers were looking around her in fear.

He watched how she sat down and yelped from pain when she touched her tail. He fell to ground again when the tail of hers started glowing and once he managed to get himself up again – he saw that the tale was gone.

Now he watched the most beautiful girl that he has ever seen. Only her platinum blonde French braided hair was covering up her upper part. He watched how she tried to stand and his cheeks blushed but then he woke up from his daze when the girl fell to ground while whimpering from pain. Her leg had a deep looking cut

“Are you in need of help!” He urged as he ran out from his hideout.

The next thing shocked him. He barely managed to jump out from the clear blue light that she shot from her hand. When he looked at her she breathed shallow and then she passed out. Slowly he looked over his shoulder and his eyes widen when he noticed some ice spikes on the place where he just had stood.

He moved closer to her and she looked even more stunning from up close. “I’m just gonna help you,” he said as he took off his cape. Carefully he wrapped her naked figure into it and lifted her up to his arms. He placed her left arm over his shoulder and he supporter her head against his chest.

In the silence of the night he walked back home. His sister Emma was in sleep when he got himself back to their cabin and then he took the girl into his bedroom. When he got her resting on his bed he gently tucked her in and went to get some first aid supplies.

After his return he started to clean up her wound and treating it. He had covered up her body with his cape but his cheeks heated up when he thought of how he saw her, without anything. No girl had paid any interest in him after when he was believed to be cursed. Still in his 21st birthday last week he was known as the single.

“Jack?” Emma asked sleepily from his door.

“I’m home,” he responded to his sister.

“Good. Go to sleep brother,” she yawned and walked away from the door. He sighed from relief and turned back towards the unknown girl. He flinched when he saw the girl staring at him without saying a word. He tried to continue cleaning the wound but the girl grabbed onto his wrist.

“Where am I?” She hissed but her voice sounded beautiful anyway.

“Dreamworks Land,” he told her and smiled. “Safe, you’re safe with me. I'm Jack Frost,” he added.

“Safe? I’m never safe,” she laughed coldly and let go of his hand. Then he continued and patched her up. When he finally finished she had fallen asleep.

\---

She woke up to see the man who called himself Jack Frost right next to the bed where she was laying at. He was sleeping, leaning his chin to his hand that was taking support from the edge of the bed. Her eyes trailed looking at the man, he was wearing v-neck undershirt and brown vest over it. She glanced down on him and saw him wearing brown capris and no shoes. He was looking like any typical human would. Except the shining silvery white hair.

Slowly she tilted her head to her right as she dragged herself to sit on the bed. For a moment she hesitated before she lifted some of his hair from covering up his eyes and forehead. This is how he looks like while he is sleeping, she thought and her other hand caressed his cheek without her realizing it before it was too late.

Jack Frost flashed his eyes open with a flinch, while he slept he had forgotten that he had company. Now he watched how the unknown girl had some blush rising on her cheeks as she let go of him. He ran his hand through his hair, getting his hair away from covering up his eyesight.

The girl was pulling his blanket over her body, covering her from being seen by him. He noticed how the blanket slipped away from her legs and he saw that the deep cut from before had vanished.

“H-how?” He gulped out as he touched her leg. Immediately she slapped his cheek and he felt the burning sensation as his cheek was stinging after the blow.

“It healed!” She snapped and covered her legs with the blanket. He thought that she looked furious but also curious and alert.

He smiled to her as he stood up, “Would you like to have some breakfast?” He asked. He would give her his share. There’s something in that girl that got him wondering, it’s like there’s some connection between them that he doesn’t know.

“No thank you Jackson,” the girl said quickly, making him freeze to his feet at the door. It had been a while since he heard that name.

“I told you that I’m Jack,” he said emotionlessly.

“No. You’ve told me that you’re Jackson Overland,” the girl said and he heard how she got up from his bed. He turned around and saw the blanket falling down. For few seconds his eyes saw her perfect curvy figure, he held his breathe when the girl had some ice crystals circling around her and how a dress made of ice appeared to cover her body.

“N-no I haven’t and you shouldn’t call me that,” he spat out and ruffled his hair nervously. How would the girl know what his birth name was? It had been a long time ago when he was shut out from the community and given a new name. Jack Frost. All because he is thought to be cursed.

“You want to be Jack Frost?” She practically laughed while she stepped closer.

“Yes. Who are you?” He gulped out and backed up against the wall where the girl pinned him against.

She smiled mischievously when she noticed the shy behavior of that dreamy blue eyed finder of hers. Her fingers touched his chest and her hand slowly trailed behind his neck.

“I missed you,” she whispered quickly and the he felt her body pressing against his.

Missed him? What does she mean? He thought as he rubbed the girls back.

“M-missed me?” He mumbled out and the girl took a step back.

“I’m Elsa Arendelle. I live in Disney Oceanic,” she smiled and her hands rested on his waist now while she pressed her head against his chest and listened to his fast beating heart. She had missed this feeling so dearly.

“I could figure that out.. So, you’re a mermaid?” He gulped out as he felt her soft hair tickling against his chin.

“Yes,” she whispered. When she had seen him, she couldn’t recognize him at first.

“Okay. So why you came out from the ocean?” He asked as he pulled her away from him. She shivered when she remembered how she was being chased, they had found out her secret. Only place that she could think of was near the barrier and she had wished for a way to escape and then she managed to go through the ancient barrier. Wounded and scared she was when she swam to the cave.

He noticed that she was afraid so he gently wrapped his arms around the girl. “I was chased,” she whispered and Jack flinched because of her confession.

“Chased?” He replied quietly.

She laughed and brushed a single hairstrand behind her ear, smiling slyly after.

“Jack, you know that you can’t marry a man that you just met?” She said mysteriously as she started to examine his room. She has never seen a humans home or been this far away from the shore.

“That would be stupid,I have to admit that,” he chuckled and rubbed his neck.

“Yes. So there was this one boy who I met when I was a young mermaid. Back then I felt alone and scared, I just wanted a friend. Then I found him because the moon leaded me through the ocean floor and I realized that we both had the same wish,” she started to explain as she sat on Jack’s bed. She folded her hands on her lap and Jack pulled out his chair and sit on it backwards, crossing his arms over the back rest.

“I see so he is the one chasing you now?” Jack asked but Elsa shook her head. Nervousness filled her.

“No. The boy was wonderful and funny person. We met every night at the same spot, grew up together while playing and laughing a lot. Until,” she whispered and her hands were squeezing the icy fabric on her dress.

“Nice dress by the way,” he laughed and gave her a smirk. This is his way to try and calm down the girl, he changes topic and makes the fun of it.

Elsa laughed and gave him a faint smile, “Thank you.”

“What changed everything? It sounds like something bad happened between the two of you,” Jack sighed and noticed how Elsa was squirming.

“He kissed me one night,” she gulped.

Jack started to laugh, “Kisses are not bad? Right?”

“In my land, it’s true loves kiss that matters,” she sighed and buried her face on her hands. Jack felt bad for her when tears streamed down from between her fingers.

“Okay. It is bad, why?” Jack sighed and sit properly now.

“It wasn’t an innocent kiss. We had just reached adulthood and he kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and then I realized that it was true love,” she whispered and glanced at him. He was turning red.

“Uh, huh,” he mumbled out while his head was getting drowsy.

“That kind of kisses are considered as a promise for marriage.. one thing lead into other and we spent the whole night together. My body belongs to him which is the problem. Our love was forbidden,” she sobbed and he went to sit next to her. She quickly pressed her body against his, wrapping her arms around him into embrace.

“Where is this jerk now? He left you didn’t he?” Jack whispered and patted her back.

“I left him which made things worse. Jack.. He was a human, I never told him that I’m a mermaid. Not until I showed him why we can’t be together and I’m leaving him,” Elsa said sadly.

“And he let you go anyway?” He said it like it’s the worst thing that you could do.

“No, he tried to follow me. He almost drowned and I got him to surface. He hit his head on rocks and forgot everything,” she whispered and his heart fluttered.

“I got him back to the living but he changed,” she whispered and then looks straight into his eyes.

She smiles faintly, “Jackson Overland. I’m sorry that I caused you trouble for falling in love with me.”

He gasped and backed away. Did he find a mermaid years ago when he almost drowned into icy waters?

Out of the blue she placed her arms around his shoulders and started kissing him. Their lips stuck together as frost formed. Images of a girl were coming to his mind, how they played snow fights as children and then how he fell in love with that platinum blonde blue eyed beauty over the years.

It was like his heart started beating once again and he slowly leaned back on the bed, soon feeling her bodyweight pressing him down. His hand trailed into her soft hair and they continued kissing. This is their connection, true love. It’s like he found his missing piece again, the reason why his heart was aching for years.

When they parted for air he smiled to her. “My princess,” he said quietly.

“You remember me now?” She laughed and he nodded his head while stroking her cheek carefully.

“I’m not a princess anymore, I’m the Queen,” she whispered to his ear. He felt happy and sad simultaneously, he found her again and got his memory back. She pulled him out from the freezing cold ocean. She brought him back to life back then but then she disappeared as his memories of her did.

“Alright,” he said simply. She had told him back then how she needs to go, that they can’t be together since they’re from two different worlds. She showed him who she is and told him that she’s the princess, future queen.

“Why would you leave me like that,” he mumbled out and stared into her blue eyes.

“I’m the Queen of Disney Oceanic. The ancient hate between my people and the people from Dreamworks Land has been going on for years which is why the barrier separated us and there’s the threat of war,” she said.

“You just avoided the question,” he jumped up and waved his hand angrily. Elsa grabbed onto it and made him stop. He was left standing while being stunned.

“Forbidden, that’s how our love was. I tried to protect you,” she whispered to him while her heart ached.

“Yeah, well now you’re chased for some reason. What went wrong?” He demanded to know. 5 years has passed since he last saw her. He was about 16 years old when she ran off after his accident that took his memories away. The mere thought made him feel bitter.

“We’re kind of married,” she said shyly and bit her lower lip. It made Jack shocked, from being a misfit and single for life he turned out to be a married man.

“Now you’ve joking!” He practically shouted and then he wanted to beat himself. What if Emma wakes up?

“You kissed me. Then we shared the night together before I left you,” she whispered.

“Whoa.. Spent the night? Whatta!” He was feeling dizzy and confused. He remembers bits and pieces from there and there now.

“Calm down,” she said to him gently and he gasped when her hand was touching his chest. She leaned to kiss his cheek and then his neck. Slowly he closed his eyes and relaxed when her hand caressed his chest. He had felt love towards this woman and now the feeling of deep affection was growing inside of him.

Her hands were pushing him to lay on the bed and her lips were brushing against his neck while her breath was warming up it. “Let me help you remember,” she whispered to his ear and caused him to feel shivers going up on his spine.

She let her hand go up on his chest, slowly pulling the strings that tied up his v-necked shirts collar. Her lips touched his collarbone which she kissed. Now she felt his heartbeat growing faster and she smiled against his skin.

It was easy for her to slide her hand under his shirt. She felt his abdomen and how his body quivered under her trembling fingers. Then she noticed something that she wanted to see. Her attention got caught by a growing bulge inside his pants. Shyly he put his hand on her back and caressed it. When she noticed his hand on her she moved a bit, making his hand go down and hit on her waist.

Then he started planting kisses on her, starting from the tip of her nose, then on her cheek and to her chin. The last kiss went to her lips. His hot tongue sneaked inside her mouth, circling around and tickling the upper part of her mouth. It twirled and made her crazy.

He chuckled when he noticed her panting, his hand went to touch her butt which he gently grabbed onto. She pushed him on his back and with one simple move she rolled herself on the top. His bulge hit on her and made him blush. She felt his hands trying to support her, so it wouldn’t hit on her but she felt him growing while she sat on top of him.

“Just put them here,” she grinned and placed his hands on her hips.

“I’ll make you remember,” she said quietly again and made him moan. She was rocking herself against him, rubbing his manly part against her womanhood. She whimpered when the tip was hitting on her sensitive area.

Then he felt like he couldn’t resist anymore. He started moving his hips up and down while pressing her down on him.

“Stop,” the girl yelped as he was breathing shallow and closed his eyes with a groan.

He paused his pushes for a moment and he flushed when the girl looked into his eyes.

“Take them off now.. your pants,” she said and kissed his forehead as she stood up.

Jack watched as she stood on the floor, staring at him. “Well?” She questioned and he nodded his head. His hands quivered when he started to push down his pants. He felt embarrassed when he took off his boxers and his erection popped out.

On that moment he witnessed how the ice dress vanished from the girl. “Last time you were more overpowering,” she whispered to his ear when crawled on top of him. His shaking hands went onto her hips which he held on tightly as she was positioning herself.

He gasped when he felt himself against her. Slowly he closed his eyes and concentrated on his wildly beating heart. “I.. I don’t remember how we,” he said quietly and then moaned when she was sitting on him.

“Mmmh… Well I remember,” she sighed and laid on top of him, her bare chest pressed against his and quickly he wrapped his arms around her into embrace.

“Jack,” she whispered his name and he got shivers going through his body.

Now he felt the hot feeling when he was slowly going inside her. He let out a muffled sound when his tip slide in and she tensed her back. His cheeks were feeling hot and he breathed shallow, every moment she started to feel even tighter around him, when his hardness grew.

“Geez,” he sighed and let his hands go on her hips.

“There you go,” she panted out and kissed his forehead as he was moving his hips up and down, letting himself go deeper and deeper inside of her.

Her whimpering made him want her more, she was making sounds of pleasure because of him and now he was full of lust. He started to caress her breast and he reached his head forward. He let his tongue twirl around her hardened bud which he started to suck.

“N-no, hey.. You didn’t do that the last time,” she whisper yelled at him and tried to lean back. He was faster, his hand went behind her back and held her still. She moaned when he was sucking her breast and pushing himself deep inside her.

“I… Jack.. I can’t.. can’t hold it b-back,” she mumbled and her body was twitching. He let her breast slip out from his mouth and he watched how she closed her eyes and bended her head back. The tight feeling around his hardness got intense and he felt slight twitching inside her. Is this what he has heard some guys speaking at local pub? How girls go wild and scream when they do it hard enough?

“Ahh.. ha…aah,” she moaned and he felt how her hips started moving in the phase of his pushes.

He bit his lower lip and pressed his hands on her butt. His thrusts were strong and deep as he tried to make her come. She started squirming, trying to get off and begging for him to stop. He let his hand go into her hair and then he gently pulled her to lay on him.

She squeezed his shoulders as he was pounding inside of her. Her body felt hot and her mind was feeling dizzy. Last time when she did this with him, it was short moment that hurt. Now she feels how he is almost splitting her into half, breathing heavily into her ear. She can’t take much more, is she dying? Is this the feeling of death? When you feel your body go out of control, going numb and your consciousness slipping away.

She tried to resist him, to get out of his grip. However he had grown to be strong, his will was even stronger when he decided that he wanted her to come while riding on him.

“Jack..ngh.. I can’t,” she said and then winced when he started to hit right of the bottom of her.

“Jack! N-no.. you can’t .. AH! There’s no more space… owh.. you can’t go deeper,” she whimpered but he just squeezed her tighter, sinking his whole length inside her.

“I’m going to break.. J-Jack..” She tried to explain.

“Mmmh… let it go,” he whispered and moaned right after. Her body was shaking and she squeezed her legs tightly against his sided. Her fingers sunk onto his shoulders and she bit her lower lip painfully.

“I.. I can’t hold it back… AH.. anymore,” she whined and he started to thrust in even faster, pressing her down more and more while he pushed himself in her.

Her body started shivering over him, her inside was squeezing him.

“Oh… y-you’re coming.. I can feel it,” he smirked and thrusted couple times more.

“J-Jack,” she whimpered and started sucking his neck. Her hand went inside his hair and squeezed, pulling his hair slightly.

He tensed up, her cleavage was pulsing around him. Not letting it out yet, he thought and looked at her while she was enjoying the waves of pleasure going through her body. The waves that his member caused by messing her on the inside, causing her to go wild. His shivering hand went to her butt, then sliding up to her back while his fingers slightly brushed against it.

A woman. She is with a woman. He smelled her scent, it was slightly salty because of the seawater but he could smell a fresh scent. Like fresh snow and .. Snowbells?

Then she lifted her head and saw him looking at her, he flashed a smile and she smiled shyly back. There was a playful spark in his eyes and she looked away quickly. When she moved she felt her thigh being sticky and she flushed.

“You liked it, didn’t you,” he said and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

She cleared her throat. How could she let herself become this vulnerable. She was the queen nonetheless.. And doing the forbidden thing with a human. How did she let things to go to this direction all those years ago.

“Elsa?” He asked again and moved a bit. The position was becoming uncomfortable and a bit embarrassing. He was still hard as a rock and when he moved she whimpered when his body rubbed against her sore part.

“Did you come?” She asked quickly, her sweet smile was gone and her expression was back to that normal one. He could see her royal manners now and he turned his head aside.

“No,” he replied.

“Oh,” she mumbled out and turned his head back towards herself.

“Let’s fix that then,” she whispered and kissed him. He breathed in heavily when her hand started jerking him slowly while he was still inside her.

Quickly he took her into embrace and made them both turn around by flipping them both.

“What’s the meaning of this,” she yelped and her eyes were wide from surprise. Then she saw the mischievous smirk of his and his hand went to fondle on her breast. Then going to her abdomen as he pushed himself back inside her properly.

“This is sex. Pure and beautiful,” he grinned and quickly kissed her. Her cheeks blushed.

“Last time.. on our first time you didn’t act like this,” she whispered and refused to look into his eyes.

“Yeah.. well.. I’m a bit different now,” he said simply and took a hold of her right wrist. Gently he pressed her right arm behind her and then he did the same to her left.

“Now I’ll start with you again,” he chuckled and did couple moves with his hips. Slowly he rocked himself against her. She whimpered, her body was still sore after her letting herself come because of him.

“Ah.. you’re so soft and warm,” he said as moving steadily. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on his shoulders. He had red shade on his cheeks and hearing her moans made him feel fuzzy. He closed his eyes and placed his hands under her legs, pulling her close to him.

He leaned into a kiss and she immediately got her tongue inside his mouth. It made him startle but then he relaxed, their tongues were playing together.

Images of her rushed into his mind. How they were friends but then he loved her, the girl who he thought of being some farm girl and who he kissed when they were both young. It made her react oddly back then but she confessed her love to him, kissing him more. The kiss lead into something else and he felt now a bit embarrassed, seeing her now under him.

Last time. Now he remembers, how their making out turned into tearing clothes off from each other. She was so wet back then when his fingers accidentally touched her there. Back then he had gone behind her, embraced her and then they realized that he was hard. Without saying anything they just acted from pure desire, she bended down and took support from the rocks as he positioned himself back of her.

She cried back then, it hurt her when he entered into her but now.. now she is just crying after more of him. They’re one and he is swaying her against him.

He grinned and leaned down, “I’m glad… ngh.. that you enjoy now.. and.. I can endure you.. so .. ah.. I can make you come again.” He whispered.

“J-Jack.. our first time.. you remember?” She whispered and then bit his neck slightly when he pushed deep.

“Y-yeah.. it.. ah.. was different than now,” he chuckled and smirked against her shoulder which he then kissed. Now he wouldn’t come with first pushes. Now she won’t run away and come back saying that she leaves him after telling who she is. Now he knows and he will have her for forever.

“Come inside me,” she said softly and ran her fingers through his hair.

“Oh.. I ..Elsa..” He mumbled, her words made him have waves of pleasure go through his body. His pace become unsteady which she noticed.

“Y-you’re about to release? A-aren’t you?” She whispered and his body tensed up. He groaned a response and started squeezing her hips almost so hard that it hurt.

He was pounding her, sinking his length in her fully. Her softness and wetness made him feel dizzy and his body was sweating. He moaned as he thrusted in, his pushes were random and rough.

“Say my name,” he grunted out and closed his eyes as his strong pushes made her body rock against him.

“J-Jack.. fill me.. let it inside.. J-Jack,” she whimpered and embraced him. Her lips trembled against his neck and made him breathe shallow.

“N-now… I…ah,” he said and his hardness started pulsing.

“Y-yes..make..make me pregnant,” she whispered.

Jack’s eyes flashed open and he pulled himself out. He groaned loudly and his thick seed was spraying over her abdomen.

“J-Jack.. I told you to let it in,” she whined as his numb body laid on top of her. He was catching his breath while thinking.

“P-pregnant?” He finally gulped out as he rolled off.

“Yes,” she said and sounded annoyed.

“Whatta heck!” He raised his voice and stood up. He felt weak on his feet and he started dressing himself quickly.

“I need an heir. Then I can return and continue being Queen, otherwise--,” she started.

“Uh.. Heir? I’m some breeding stallion to you? Is that it?” He said with being heartbroken. So this is why she returned.

“Yes. Jack, I--,” she started but he told her to shut up. She saw him grabbing his cloak and putting it on him.

Few tears escaped him as he finished tying up his belt buckle. He needed to get out. He got his door open and stormed through the living room.

“Jack! I thought that you won’t wake up at all this morning,” his sister cheered out but he didn’t say anything. Emma saw that something was bothering him, she doesn’t remember when he was that angry and hurt looking the last time.

“Jack?” Emma said as Jack left from the front door, slamming the door shut as he went.

“What is up with him this morning,” Emma sighed. She startled when she saw a beautiful woman coming out from his room. She was wearing a beautiful shimmering ice blue dress.

Emma sighed. Jack had brought a girl home and she probably had probably declined his wants. “So you’re the one who got my brother acting up like a child?” Emma said and asked the girl to breakfast table.

“Yes I think so. I find him hard to figure out.. I thought that his kind liked things like that,” she sighed and took the coffee mug in her hands.

“Things like that? Uh.. I have no idea what you thought but he is a man. Men are hard to understand,” Emma laughed.

She smiled faintly back to his sister. “My name is Elsa,” she told her and Emma introduced herself. Emma was discussing about girly things of humans like clothes. Elsa found clothes odd but she had to wear one in this world.

Her mind was only focused on how to get Jack back to bed. She needed to have a child from him, she can’t marry anyone else. She is his. Now her kingdom and her life is threatened until she has claimed her right to be the Queen. For that she needs a child for herself before she can go back. Her sister was barely able to get her out from there last night, the Southern kingdom had attacked her, tried to kill her to get her throne.

“Whats on your mind?” Emma asked suddenly. Elsa started to cough and assured that it was nothing important.

It was important though. She needs heir to herself so her beloved kingdom won’t be lost. Unfortunately she has to break his loved ones heart again since she needs to return back to her kingdom when she’s expecting.

If only the hatred between the worlds wouldn’t exist. If only the ancient ones wouldn’t have split their world into two, creating Disney Oceania and DreamworksLand. Then they could be together. Now it’s forbidden and war could break out if their relationship would been known by anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

The feeling of his heart being ripped out from his chest was crushing him from the inside. Running through the woods, letting the wind give him a slight push for more speed.

The forest opened up and he slowed his speed up. He got into an edge of a cliff. It was high and he glanced down to see how the waves splashed against the spiky rocks. He let himself drop to sit on the edge, his hands were shaking as he messed up his windblown hair and let tears escape from his blue eyes.

She had been using him which scared him and at the same time made him ache. When he opened up his heart again for her, she used the moment to destroy everything.  
Why would he give her a child only for her to go away again?

“Things never work out,” he sighed and squeezed the snow on the ground. She just wants an heir from him. She doesn’t need him for anything else.

He used to love her. The feeling had come back to him and it was like time hadn’t changed it at all.

Suddenly he heard some crunching sounds behind him and he jumped up quickly. It was her, walking out from the woods. Her fingers were touching a tree as she walked forward. The sun made her ice dresses crystals look like they were dancing in the light. Her movement was perfect in his eyes, her hair was perfectly braided and resting over her right shoulder.

He watched how a smile formed on her red lips which then parted. “Jack,” she said his name gently as she approached him. His heart was bumping wildly inside his chest. Quickly he stuffed his shirt inside his pants which he had carelessly pulled on him when he rushed out from his house. Right after when he had found out her true intentions.

“I need to speak with you Jack,” she said as she gracefully stepped in front of him. Her hand reached to touch his cheek that felt like it was on fire.

“I don’t have anything to speak with you,” Jack hissed between his teeth.

“I really need the child for the sake of my kingdom. I didn’t want to hurt you,” her voice shivered while she spoke to him. Her heart was aching to see the coldness in his eyes. How all the love vanished from those gentle cyan blue eyes that used to look at her like there was nothing else in the world.

“Stop,” he whispered blankly.

“You need to understand. My feelings for you are true but as long as our worlds are in a battle and have the hatred towards each other, we can’t be together,” she begged and reached towards him. She tried to kiss his cheek but instead of being able to do it, she found herself being grabbed by her wrist that gently caressed his cheek.

She screamed with all of her lungs when Jack threw her hand away, on the second when she lost her balance and her foot got over the edge. She screamed when she fell down from the cliff, towards her own death.

Jack saw how she started falling down. Before his eyes he saw a glimpse of possible outcome, how her elegant figure would be pierced by the sharp pointy rocks on the bottom. How the ocean would swipe over her lifeless body and take her into its deadly embrace.

“Elsa!” Jack shouted as he jumped after her.

“Wind! Carry me!” Jack shouted as he felt the gust of wind blowing around him.

He flew down and managed to catch her just in time. Elsa wrapped her thin arms around his neck, he felt her heart beating wildly against his chest as he flew them back up.

Jack felt the cold soft snow beneath his bare feet when he landed. He noticed how Elsa kept her eyes tightly closed, squeezing her arms still against him.

“I’m sorry… I ,” Jack started and then he heard a whimper from her. She was so innocent, beautiful and loyal. Quickly he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear which made her open her eyes.

Elsa’s cheeks blushed when he saw the man she loved holding her, smiling slyly to her. “Thank you,” she said quietly and he let her go down. Her breath hitched when he suddenly stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. His eyes were exploring her and it was like he had been thinking something.

“You will leave me alone when you’re pregnant?” Jack said out quickly.

Elsa’s heart sunk and she nodded her head quickly.

“And make my memories of you disappear again?” Jack whispered. The idea of her being gone made him go crazy. It’s better to forget in his mind.

“Yes if that’s what you want,” she said and tried to avoid a sob to escape from her. She watched how Jack nodded his head while taking one step closer. His thin fingers went to his cape which he took off and spread on the ground.

Then Jack returned to her, his hands went behind her back. His breath steamed in the cold air of the day and his eyes locked into her lips. He leaned closer, sealing the gap between them. He started kissing her, pressing her down slowly towards the cape that he had spread.

Elsa felt her back going against the cape. She pushed him back from his chest as he was placing himself on top of her. “W-we should go back to your home.. to bed,” she mumbled out and felt her cheeks warm up.

“Why?” Jack raised his eyebrow and his fingers opened up her French braid. He leaned down to kiss her neck.

“You will freeze,” she said and pointed out towards the beautiful snowy landscape. Everything was sparkling on the cold winter morning.

Jack grinned which made her startle. He let his thin fingers travel on her body and then she felt shocked. Her ice dress was disappearing and not because of her.

“H-how,” Elsa said in shock and tried to cover herself with her hands. Jack pushed her hand away and started licking her breast.

“I can control winter too.. “ Jack whispered against her bare skin and then he twirled his tongue around her pink bud. He fondled her chest while lightly sucking on it. He felt how his pants were getting tighter and tighter for him to wear.

“Ah.. it…mmmh.. seems so. And f-fly,” she said as her hands went inside his messy white hair.

“Yeah,” he said between his lips while still tickling her hardened pink button on her breast.

“N-no Jack.. don’t do t-that to me,” she begged as she felt electricity running through her, making her panting.

“Do what?” he laughed as he changed to her other breast. He licked it before starting to suck on it.

“J-just make me pregnant,” she panted out while breathing heavily.

“I am.. just having some fun while doing it,” Jack smirked against her skin. He would make her go crazy, enjoy the time while he still has her as his. Before the time when she has to go back, bearing his child. When he will lose his family.

His lips parted from her breast and he backed up. He sat on the snow and hot tears were running on his cheeks as he was overpowered by the idea of losing her again.

“Jack?” Elsa questioned for the sudden change of mood. She sat up and made him look at her. Gently he kissed him on his lips and Jack whimpered. His hands went over hers that carefully cupped his cheeks.

Small kisses that were innocent turned into longer ones. Jack crawled a bit closer which made her feel his hardness against her abdomen. Her fingers trembled when she started opening up his pants and then slowly lowering them down.

Their lips parted when she pulled his manhood out. “Ahh,” Jack let out a muffled sound of pleasure and his breath fastened when his length was released from the tight place.

Elsa stared at his lower part. She wanted him again, the desire and lust were so odd but intoxicating. She moved closer, starting to place her body over his. They were both sitting and she tried to get on his lap, to make his length sunk inside her fully.

When she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and the tip touched her entrance he gasped. Jack quickly put his hands under her butt and lifted her away.

“No,” Jack said and settled her to lay on the cape again.

“Why not? I thought that we agreed on this,” Elsa whined and stared at his manhood while wanting it badly.

“First.. I’m going to do something,” he grinned and kissed her abdomen. It made her shiver.

“W-what?” She panted.

“You will love it.. I think.. since this is making you crazy already,” he chuckled and kissed her lower abdomen which made her whimper.

She gasped when she felt a kiss on her entrance. Then how his hot breath was touching her skin.

“N-no.. what are you d-doing.. Jack,” she pleaded but then she felt a hot sensation on her.

She felt how his tongue made its way inside her. It was tickling around her entrance, twirling and making her mind go wild. She let her fingers run inside his hair. He sucked her lower lips and licked her cleavage. When he heard her gasp and how she tried to push him away he just forced himself down.

“W-wait,” she panted out as he pushed her arms away. His lips got around her clit as his tongue curled around it. The moans that escaped from her tightly closed lips that parted lightly made him blush. The erection of his grew as he realized that he was the one in control, making her feel good.

His other hand traveled on her bare abdomen that flinched under his touch. Then he placed his finger on her entrance, he felt her juices getting his finger wet. For a moment he took it back, placing his lips against her opening and sticking his tongue to inside. She startled when he started sucking her, she squirmed when his tongue was exploring her on the inside.

Jack closed his eyes and enjoyed her taste, he felt how she was swelling and getting softer down there. After parting for air he placed his front finger back on her entrance, slowly tugging it in.

Elsa was panting, looking down at him. She felt ashamed to be with her legs apart in front of him. How his lustful eyes were exploring her secret place. Waves of pleasure started going through her body when he curled his finger inside her.

“Whoa.. you really like this, I can feel how you squeeze my finger,” he whispered and started a steady and slow pace. He pulled his finger almost out from her, only to push it back.

“J-just give me your.. ah,” she mumbled as he continued moving his finger inside her. He just hummed and leaned down, his lips went against her wet soft spot. He felt how her clit had gotten larger and slowly he sucked it.

“AAH, Jack!” She groaned in pleasure and pushed her hips up. His face buried deeper into her and he gasped. He laughed a little for her reaction, this made her whimper as his husky laughter caused vibrations on her skin.

Slowly Jack put his second finger inside. It felt like she was being spread to her limit and she looked at him quickly. Her cheeks were heating up as she gritted her teeth together, he was pushing his fingers deeper.

“P-please, stop teasing me,” she sighed and closed her eyes.

“Fine,” he said and pulled his fingers out quickly which made her yelp.

Elsa’s heart was beating rapidly when he made her part her legs wide. His erection was resting over her cleavage after he positioned himself close to her. She was feeling like being burned down there, so hot and wet at the same time. She tried to move her hips as desperate attempt to get him inside her. Jack notice her try and he gently pressed her back down by placing his thin fingers over her abdomen.

“I’m the one who is now in control,” he said huskily and placed his arms beneath her legs. He pushed her close, their bodies slammed together. When he leaned to kiss her, she used the opportunity.

Elsa’s shaking hand reached towards his manhood. Her fingers wrapped around it gently and he moaned after quickly parting from their kiss. She jerked him, looking into his eyes which were getting dreamy. She saw him glancing down to see how her hand was giving him pleasure.

Jack started moving his hips while her hand held him. She had to wide her fingers a bit since the tip of his erection was growing bigger. The pushes of his were steady at first but then he groaned, starting to thrust faster and in sloppy way.

“Let go,” he said with his voice racing. It was like an order and her fingers let go of him.

Jack inhaled deeply and Elsa noticed how his shaking hand took a hold of his enlarged erection. His other hand widened her cleavage and she bit her bottom lip when she felt the tip of his going in.

“J-Jack, you’re b-bigger now,” she managed to gulp out.

“Your fault,” he whispered as he pushed himself in slowly. She squeezed her hands into fists which Jack noticed. He made her take a hold from behind his back.

Her body was squeezing him tightly, it was hard to get himself inside of her. Gently he pushed his hips forward, feeling how his erection slides in slowly.

She let out a slight yell as he pushed in harder after getting frustrated. It made him feel a bit painful too and he quickly muffled her voice by kissing her. His tongue went inside her mouth which made her moan, their tongues were twirling around each other.

“I’m close to cumming,” Jack whispered against her lips. His manhood was pulsing inside her, he would let out himself inside her this time. He started moving himself and Elsa tied her arms over his shoulders.

Elsa’s body arched as he felt him growing inside her. He kept on thrusting in faster and faster. Shots similar to electricity were sending her into bliss while traveling through her body. Her fingers were squeezing his back as he kept on pushing himself deeper and deeper.

Then she moaned loudly, his swollen tip started rubbing against her g-spot. “I’m… ah.. close too.. J-Jack,” she mumbled against his neck as he leaned his body over her.

Without saying anything Jack leaned back and forced her left leg over his shoulder. He started thrusting again, deeper and faster than before. Elsa whimpered, her inside started contracting around his manhood. He was now getting an even better access inside her.

Elsa’s back arched as he was doing quick deep thrusts into her. He was making her stretch almost over her limit. Her vision got blurry and she could hardly hear his groaning as he fastened his pace. The body of hers started shaking, her lower part tightened and relaxed in rhythm.

“Jack,” she cried as she had reached her limit. She squirmed and locked her legs around him. He was as deep as he could ever be but it made him almost go mad.

He dropped himself down on her, making her go quiet with her moaning of pleasure as she was having orgasm. The feeling of being close was beating inside his head. He groaned as he started pushing himself deeper and deeper.

The movement of his hips became sloppy and his arms started to shiver. He thrusted in couple more times quickly and deeply. Then he parted for air while his whole body shivered, his thoughts were on how her insides were still contracting around him, how his tip was feeling like it could explode.

“Now,” he gasped loudly and he pushed himself as deep as he could. He was shaking as his seed was filling her. She was caressing his back and he let himself drop back down. He was breathing heavily as his heart was beating wildly.

Slowly his trembling soft and cool lips kissed her neck, causing her to have shivers. His manhood was still pulsing inside her.

“Jack,” she whispered with her shaking voice.

“Yeah?” Jack sighed and flinched a bit when she moved. He was getting soft inside her but he wanted to remain in this way as long as possible.

“This is not the time of month when I can get pregnant. There are better moments,” she said quietly and her fingers run inside his hair.

“Huh?” Jack gulped.

“I’m saying that we need to do it again soon,” she said gently.

\--

When the moonlight was dancing on her delicate face she opened up her eyes. The glow from the bedroom window was calming the roaming storm inside her that was making her feel unease. She bit her bottom lip painfully, his body was pressing against her which made her heart flutter.

At first she just had the goal on her mind, to get an heir to her kingdom from the man who made her his own when they were younger. She loved him back then but the realization of her love still existing was like a blade had been pierced through her heart. Since this love is yet something that has been forbidden between two individuals of two different worlds.

The breath which she was holding in escaped from her as a cold breeze as his hand came to rest over her waist. She hesitated when she was placing her hand over his but then it felt like the right thing to do. Carefully her fingers brushed over his hand and up towards his elbow joint. His skin was crawling up under her touch and he hummed in his sleep.

“Jack,” she whispered carefully. She heard him inhaling deeply and his hand slides down on her waist, following the curve of her hip and down to her groin. Elsa gasped as his thin cool fingers touched her womanhood and she quickly took a hold of his wrist.

“I thought that you wanted another go,” he groaned with the sleepiness making his voice sound throaty. She flinched when his front finger touched her cleavage and playfully spread it. The squeeze of her hand around his wrist tightened.

“Okay, let’s continue with that child-doing later,” his voice was flat as he turned his back at her after throwing her hand aside.

The heavy breathing of hers was getting worse as tears were making it’s way. “Stop faking, it’s not like you would care,” he mumbled and pulled the blanket better on him. Every word stroke her heart like a whip, making her whimper in pain on the inside.

As her eyes watered up she closed her eye lids. Her body shivered as she was trying to hold on, not to let her emotions overpower her. His breath hitched as he was inhaling and exhaling angrily. The body of him tensed up as he was feeling fierce.

The thought of him sleeping calmly and in ease was still lurking on her mind. She had watched him for hours after he fell asleep when he had released his load inside her. Now, when Elsa closed her eyes, she could see his sweet expression and how a strand of his silver white hair covered his forehead and was reaching his nose.

He had turn bitter, bitter from explaining why this lady is visiting him and his sister. Bitter from hearing the villagers whispering even louder, saying that he is with a sorceress or just a simple she-demon. Everyone is afraid that the devil will have a spawn. And, the oddest thing is that this is what the woman with ice powers wants. A child, not him but the child that he can give her.

That’s what he will do, make her have the child she wants. No matter how hurt he would be when she’s gone.

“Frost?” She whispered to his ear again, it made his lips part from each other as he gasped from surprise. Her hand was touching now his bare shoulder, sliding down and going over his hand. On the moment when he felt her lips kissing his shoulder he felt how her fingers played with the rim of his pants.

“So you want it again?” He said bluntly.

“I’m in love with you,” her voice shivered as she said the words to him. Jack listened to her words and stared out from the window. The light of the full moon was enchanting him. He couldn’t say a word until a dark cloud floated to cover the glow of the moon. It was like the shadow of their relationship, however this shadow is something that a simple wind cannot blow away.

“Don’t lie to me. You just want one thing,” Jack sighed as he clenched his hands into fists.

“I’m not lying!” She insisted, quickly dragging her hand back to his shoulder which she then squeezed hard.

Jack was panting, her being insisting the impossible was making him mad. One single wipe towards her hand was enough to throw her hand away, then he turned himself around quickly.

“Don’t you lie to me!” He roared with his eyes sparkling coldly as he stared at her shocked face. She started quivering as the sudden rage of him made her scared. His eyes were nothing but warm but more of the heart of winter itself, the coldest center of it.

This all was enough for him, the months of trying to hide her and make love to a woman who doesn’t give a fuck about him. Now he would put an end to this bitter sweet relationship filled with lies and despair. The sight of her being scared of him made him satisfied, the corner of his mouth twitched a bit when a cunning smirk was appearing. His sister isn’t home so she can’t hear him.. or.. Elsa which is his highest concern.

“Tell that lie again, stare into my eyes while you say it,” he hissed between his gritted teeth as he pinned her down on the bed. Her wrists were tightly pressed together and hold by his left hand.

“It’s not a lie.. L-loving you is my sin,” she whispered and stared at his cyan blue yes.

Love? Could she love him is what he thought. His eyes examined her face, to trace the lie from even one single hint that her expression could give him. However, he couldn’t see the source of lie but instead he felt hurt by the fact that her feelings were true.

As his breathing became heavy he felt how tears were about to escape from his eyes. While he continued to press her down from her wrists he hid the fact that he was on the verge of crying. Her neck was pulsing on the pace of her heart as he started sucking her skin.

Jack was rough this time which surprised her, it was almost painful to her when his other hand squeezed her breast as his other one was holding her wrists locked up.

“I’ll make you hate me,” he whispered huskily against the skin on her neck.

“Jack, it’s not possible. I--,” she said and let out a yelp when his fingers were digging into her soft breast.

“Watch me! You CAN’T love me!” Jack yelled and let go of her hands as he straightened himself and sat over his bended legs. He was breathing heavily as she glared at the naked girl.

“Frost?” Elsa said carefully as she took support from her elbow and leaned closer to him. Her fingers were about to touch his cheek when he inhaled deeply.

A flash of hatred reflected from his eyes as he lifted his hand up. The hit on her face made her fall back on the bed, he had hit her. A trail of blood was rinsing out from her mouth as she let out a silent sob and coughed.

“You’ll hate me,” Jack said quietly and she saw him opening up his pants. His hands were working roughly and with big movements. His presence was threatening to her, making her afraid and she started backing up. She felt the edge of the bed under her right arm and when she turned around and tried to sneak out from bed she felt how her waist was grabbed.

She let out a scream while watching at the door which marked the loss of her escape and now she felt herself being flipped back around. Her heart was pounding fast as he pulled her on top of him. She was trying to squirm herself free but his hands were keeping her down by holding her still from her shoulders.

“Scream as much as you want.. no one will hear you when I screw your brains out,” he groaned and dug his face against her collarbone. He sucked her delicate skin and then he started nipping her. The fact that she was trying to push him away from her made him even fiercer. She let out a silent cry as his teeth bit her arm rather too painfully, leaving a little mark on it.

For a moment he felt remorse, glancing at her to see how her beautiful face was now showing how she was hurting while her eyes were closed and her forehead frowned. She was preparing herself for the worse. Jack’s breath hitched as he gently kissed the place where he had bitten her. His lips left a thin layer of frost on her skin, cooling the burning sensation of pain.

His thumb brushed away the blood trail from her lips which made her open her eyes again. “Now you look better. I can’t get turned on by seeing you tainted,” Frost scoffed. She turned her face away from him, feeling his hand going down on her figure. First his fingers were brushing over her lips that were slightly swollen from the beating he gave her. Trembling, his fingers moved down to her chin and then following her jawline down to her neck.

The breathing of his was ringing on her ears as he leaned closer to her. She was forced to sit on top of him, feeling how his bulge was growing inside his pants. She felt his fingers sliding down on her chest, making a stop on her breast. He pinched her nipple between his thumb and front finger, which he rubbed around it. She let out a moan which made him angry, he didn’t want her to enjoy so he pinched her hard quickly which made her flinch.

His hand let go of her breast and then with strong movement his hand went over her abdomen and fast down to her cleavage. She started gasping when his hand pressed over her cleavage.

“Time to have some fun,” he said in bitter sweet tone as he wiggled his hand between the bulge of his and her womanhood. Quickly his fingers spread her lips down there and he forced two fingers inside her, making her cry from discomfort.

“It hurts, don’t,” she sobbed and her arms went around his shoulders. She sighed painfully and her body shivered.

“Nah,” Jack said in bothered way. His fingers were twirling inside her as he pushed them further inside. She was sobbing even more and he felt her arms squeezing around his shoulders even tighter.

Then he pulled his fingers slightly back, when he couldn’t push them any further. It was only so he could push them quickly back in. His heart trembled as she was crying while he fucked her with his fingers. Her open hair was now tickling against his chest as she buried her face on his shoulder. Hot tears of hers were running down on his skin.

A moan came out from her on the moment when he felt his fingers getting wet.

“No, you’re not supposed to enjoy,” Jack groaned as he heard her breathing getting faster. Now her bottom felt soft around his fingers and her liquids were sticking on his fingers. However he continued since his erection was growing as he heard the sounds of her pleasure and felt how her body shivered because of his touch.

Jack curled his finger again inside her, rubbing carefully each spot. Elsa’s body tensed as he was getting her on the verge. She winced when he pulled his fingers out from her, their cheeks were warming up as they glanced at each other.

Elsa felt annoyed, because he had ended it before her pleasure reached the full measure and she could have given in. Her wetness was against the bulge inside Jack’s pants and she felt how his erection was throbbing inside his pants. She moved her hips a bit, making him gasp and place his hands now on her waist.

The fabric of his pants was now rubbing her as she moved over him. Jack’s pants got stained by her fluids, waves of shivers started to go through her as she enjoyed the feeling.

Jack let out a groan as he was about to release. Elsa felt her head getting dizzy and she was panting harder. Her body started to shiver as she felt coming because of the mix of pressure and fabric rubbing against her cleavage. It was simply just too much.

Jack squeezed her butt while pressing her down on him. She had collapsed on him, her whole body was quivering on top of him. It made him to gasp as his pants were feeling wetter and wetter because of her sticky liquids. The want to come and release was now strongly inside his head as the erection started to feel lightly painful.

Elsa was still panting on top of him, after letting herself come because of him. Without a word Jack threw her to bed to her back and positioned himself between her. Slowly he pushed down his pants and he sighed as he felt relieved. The open space around his erection felt great but now he only wanted to thrust it inside her, make her scream his name.

Jack caressed her cleavage , stuffing his finger inside her for a moment. She yelped, begging that he wouldn’t penetrate her since she was still feeling sore. He cleaned his fingers from her fluids by licking and then he placed the tip to her entrance.

“W-wait.. not right away… Jack.. please,” she begged but he took a hold of her waist. With one single thrust he pushed himself inside her. He let out a groan as her insides were squeezing his length.

“NGH! Ah.. J-Jack..it h-hurts,” she whined but he was already pulling himself out. Only to thrust back inside her again, he felt his back sweating up as he started to pound her in steady pace. His heart rate was increasing as he looked at her exposed body. She started to sob and squeeze the bed sheets as he was rocking her over her limit again. Her body felt hot and she let go of the sheets, clenching onto his shoulders and letting her nails dig inside his skin.

His movement was coming sloppy and his hands were quivering but instead of stopping he just pulled her even closer to him. He moaned as his tip hit the bottom of her, it stretched in the pace of his pushes.

“I-it’s hurting me.. J-Jack?” She pleaded and her fingers made a painful sensation against his bare skin. He let his body weight drop on her, making her gasp as his nearly ready to release erection was beating her bottom. He started nipping her neck and he forced his hand between him and her.

Jack rubbed roughly her still sore clit from the earlier coming of her. At first she cried, it felt discomfortable but then he began to suck her breast. She started gasping and he made small movements with his hips, each push going further and deeper.

He was growing inside her, he moaned when her womanhood was tightly grabbing onto his erection, sucking it in as he tried to pull it out but then he had to push it back in.

“You feel so good,” Jack huffed and his thrusts were now irregular. He groaned as he started pushing her harder and faster, she hang onto his neck. Now he felt how her womanhood started loosening and tightening around his length. She was about to come.

He embraced her as he was now rocking himself against her harshly. Her hands dropped onto the bed and squeezed the sheets. She let out a silent cry as he pushed in once more. It sunk deep inside her, it grew and got stuck deep inside her.

This feeling was too much for him. With a groan he released his thick sticky seed inside her, filling her up. He fell to lay on her, breathing heavily. She was sobbing quietly and then he realized what he had done.

“E-Els.. I..” Jack mumbled as he pulled himself out. Elsa’s eyes were filled with shock and her cheeks were deep red. He reached his hand towards her but her eyes filled with rage as she slammed his hand aside.

“Don’t touch me!” She panted as she shot ice at him. Jack fell to floor and felt how his wrists were chained by ice.

Elsa stood up from the bed, limping a bit as she walked towards the door. A thin ice dress appeared on her as Jack watched her to go. He started to struggle, yell after her.

“Don’t follow me. I don’t want to see you again,” she whispered before leaving.

Quickly he broke the ice chains and got dressed. His feet were slipping on the stone floor as he ran outside from the door and after her.

Why did he do this to her? Her not loving him was like his worst nightmare that he himself arranged to be a reality now. “Why am I this stupid!” Jack whined as he ran outside from his small house. He saw her footprints on the muddy ground and started to follow them. All this time his heart was beating like a rocket, almost coming out from his chest and aching like never before.

He needed to find her, beg for forgiveness.

And.. never let go of her ever again.

\---

A/N: Song which to listen during next part when there's a song: https://youtu.be/ddkYJ6XdZtY

\----

She ran straight to the beach of the forbidden lake. Elsa had had enough of him, enough of being on the run. Now it would be time to deal it by herself. Maybe her powers are enough to win the battle against her enemy that took over Arendelle that night when her sister helped her to escape.

She stood there, watching how the waves were gently waving against the pebbles and rocks on the beach. Her mind was occupied by doubt and fears. Her trembling fingers wiped her tears away from her cheek as she walked into the water. She crouched down and let the water embrace her, clean herself from what happened before.

The water started glowing in different shades of blue and white light. The moon was high up in the sky as she grew herself a tail. She lifted her tail up, watching it shimmering in the moonlight. Elsa was thinking, thinking her life with feet. It was always strange to use feet but now this tail felt odd. The part which she uses to swim was transparent like pure ice and from her top like upper piece a beautiful light cape ran down. Attaching to her front fingers by silver rings.

She sang a melody filled with sadness while watching the moon. In the language that her kingdom uses.

(A/N: Norwegian Dream – The Green Children. Translation to English in the end of chap)

“La oss flyge langt av sted  
du og e  
langt av sted  
mellom hav og himmelen  
speile oss i stjernene  
hånd i hånd i evighet  
du og e  
med kjærlighet  
sveve over fjell og fjord  
du og e  
til nattens ro...  
bli med, bli med, bli med, bli med  
la oss flyge langt av sted  
du og e  
langt av sted  
mellom hav og himmelen  
speile oss i stjernene  
hånd i hånd i evighet  
du og e  
med kjerlighet  
sveve over fjell og fjord  
du og e  
til nattens skog...”

She started looking at the water again. It’s the time for her to leave and go back to Disney Oceania. When she closed her eyes she thought of him. Her body flinched as she remembered what he had done to her.

It was shocking that he could hurt her like that. The same boy who she grew up knowing, he had hurt her. All because he wanted her to hate him.

“H-he didn’t even listen,” she whispered as she embraced herself. She wanted to tell him that she would stay but now she didn’t know what to think. He crushed her, he crushed her feelings towards him.

Nonetheless she wished that she could have told him, tell him that she loved him. Now it was too late since the hate inside her was growing towards him. He used her like a sex toy before, to please his needs and he was harsh, hurt her. How does he dare!

She got startled when she heard his voice yelling after her. Quickly she swam in the middle of the lagoon and looked at the shore where his figure appeared. He was yelling after her, looking around.

Their eyes met, her heart was freezing on the inside. The sight of him felt annoying, like he had come to mock her here, after hurting her.

When he saw her, he felt relieved. She was still here, he could apologize and beg her to come back. He ran forward and just before his bare feet touched the surface of the water he flew up to the sky. Her eyes widened as he was approaching her.

“Stay away!” She screamed and the sound of her voice, the pure meaning of it. Stay away, it made him float above her, looking down. It hurt, seeing the anger and disgust in her beautiful crystal blue eyes.

“Elsa, wait,” he said quietly and tried to approach her. She kept him away, by shooting ice at him. He barely dodged it and as he watched the way where the beam headed. That was when she dive into the ocean.

Her heart was crying, not because of him but because of her. She had trusted into one of the Dreamworks Land’s people. The ones who are not to be trusted, who just wish the death of everyone in Disney Oceania. He used her, even though when she loved him. Now the love was gone.

Love can thaw.

So, casting a solid icy surface, a new barrier between the two worlds wasn’t hard at all. She watched as the surface started slowly icing up. At first the waves looked like they were turning into jelly like substance as she watched it down, beneath the surface of the water. Her hand smoothly waved as she guided the ice.

The crystals that formed were beautiful, the transparent thick substance was like a glass as it was getting done. The blue glow was fading away.

Jack was watching as the ocean started acting weirdly. She had dived in right after she tricked him to look elsewhere.

The ocean was getting a thick layer of ice to cover it. Jack knew that this ice wasn’t the normal kind, it was something different. It had more magic in it than nothing he had ever seen before. Even the smell of it was different and then he knew. It was the kind of that would never melt.

“No! Elsa! No! Don’t do this!” Jack shouted as he blasted himself towards the only opening that remained on the ice. However, it was also getting smaller every second.

With a thumb Jack got slammed against the ice as the hole vanished. Elsa stared at the man, whose cries were muffled by the thick ice. Without emotion she looked through the glass like ice how he was trying to beat the ice into shards by his bare hands. She watched how his hands started bleeding, how his eyes turned red from crying.

But she felt nothing. She had died on the inside. “Love can thaw… but.. since there’s no love, the ice will last and these forsaken worlds will never meet again,” she said coldly as she turned her back. Little did she know that Jack was there, crying after her and saying that he was sorry. Repeating it over and over again.

Elsa swam towards her kingdom. As she got closer, she noticed that things were off around her. She noticed the suffering among her people. She witnessed the misery, poverty and hunger. It made her move around carefully, swim behind rocks and plants.

Finally she saw her castle and quickly she swam closer, sneaking inside. Then she saw something horrible. It was Hans, he had taken over Arendelle while she had been gone. The realization hit her, she had been gone too long. And now she returned.

Elsa was afraid since one fact she kept hidden from Jack all along. The real reason why she wanted a child from him so badly. A mermaid Queen without a king on her side is considered easily as free meat in the ocean. No one knew that she still had a husband, living and well but in another world.

Confronting Hans could be wise or not. Last time he almost managed to rape her, just before Anna attacked to Hans. Anna helped Elsa to escape but Elsa got cut badly in the process. Hans used Elsa’s love towards her sister to get Elsa under his commands.

She still hates herself for leaving Anna but she hates herself even more because she doesn’t have the heir that she and Arendelle needs. The worst outcome would be that she would be carrying the child of Hans and that way Hans could get the kingdom as his.

Elsa watched as Hans was giving horrid orders to her citizen. Hiding, it felt so bad right now. So bad that she couldn’t take it anymore.

Then, as she was about to attack at Hans she saw her sister. She was imprisoned near Hans, cuffed on the chair. Her body was bruised. It made Elsa furious, to see her sister being hurt like that.

“HANS!” She roared and lift her hand up. She was about to blast with all that she got when he started laughing in his evil way. Then, all out of nowhere a net was thrown over her body. It was made from heavy metal that made her body fall against the rock floor painfully.

“I was informed about your arrival a long time ago. Snow Queen,” Hans laughed and went to her. She felt exhausted by the weight of the net, she saw how six strong looking mermen swam next to her. They had thrown the net on her, they are his followers. The sight of them disgusted her but not as much as Hans.

“Elsa! No! I told you to stay away from Arendelle..h-he will,” Anna cried and tried to get loose.

“Shut up bitch!” Hans yelled and hit her sister.

“Don’t hurt her!” I cried.

“That’s more like it.. sisterly love.. Dismiss!” He ordered his followers. Elsa’s heart was beating fast. She watched as Hans started to strangle Anna.

“I will kill her if you don’t do as I say,” Hans laughed. “I sort of thought that you would eventually show up, Queen.. after this.. the citizens will fully obey me,” he chuckled.

She heard Anna gasping as the air was not going into her lungs. Her heart felt like being crushed. “L-let go of her. I’ll do whatever you want!” She gulped out.

Hans dropped Anna down and she was catching her breath. Then Hans pulled the net from over her, his eyes wandered on her figure.

“Now.. show me your legs.. so I can go between them and fuck you until you’re numb from pain,” Hans smirked in a way that made her stomach twist and turn.

“I don’t have all day!” Hans roared.

Elsa closed her eyes, letting a small sob as her tail vanished, showing her legs. Hans grabbed on her, pulling her closer.

She screamed from pain as he pushed his two fingers inside her. “You’ll like this soon enough,” he grinned as he started pumping then in and out from her. She squirmed, the pain was intense. Tears ran down on her cheeks, this didn’t feel right.

Hans started biting her breast painfully which made her wince in fear and hurt. Her nails sank into her palms as she squeezed her hands into tight fists. She tried not to cry, not to show her being weak to this man. However, she knew that once he would stain her figure by thrusting his manhood inside her, she would be ruined and probably not being able to conceal her feelings anymore.

She tried her best to shut her senses, go into another dimension inside her head.

Then she heard a loud scream and she yelped as the fingers were pulled out from her. She noticed how Hans was struggling. Anna was hanging from his neck, she had broken her shackles and attacked.

“Elsa! Escape!” Anna yelled. Quickly Elsa turned her legs back to tail, her body was still aching.

“Anna! you come too!” Elsa said. She wanted to attack Hans but she could have hit Anna on the process.

“No! you go! Elsa, now!”” Anna yelled but then Hans grabbed onto her hair. He threw Anna against wall and made her pass out. Elsa gasped but then she used the situation. Hans was froze from his tail against the floor.

Elsa swam to Anna, lifting her arm over her shoulder. Then she swam harder and faster than ever. She needs to get them both out, now.

Reality hit on Elsa as she had been swimming a while, thinking of just the possibility of them being chased. She had been swimming towards the barrier of the two worlds. However she had sealed it with her powers.

“No,” Elsa whispered as she reached the thick ice that was see through like a glass. She started swimming under it, Anna’s weight felt heavy on her and she was getting tired. There was no opening in the ice and she cursed their fate.

A sound of horn was echoing in the water and Elsa glanced behind her shoulder, being afraid. The chase had really begun, and getting close.

Jack was still flying above the ice layer. Looking desperately after the love of his life. He even tried to search for some way to go inside the ice. However he found no way.

Then he saw something moving under the ice. He flew lower. It was her.

Elsa was getting nervous, her breathing was faster. Then she noticed something shadowing the moonlight from the above. It was a figure. She watched up, through the ice. She sees how bare feet touch the surface and then he kneels down.

He is laughing happily, watching down at her. Feeling the joy of her return. His fingers touch the ice and she smiles back at him. Her hand touches the ice under his hand. Jack gave a faint smile back which then faded away.

Help us.

He saw Elsa forming these words on her lips. Jack narrows his eyes, he sees Elsa holding another girl. Is this the sister of hers?

Elsa hears the horns getting closer. The threat is now real. Jack seems to realize her desperation as he starts to beat the ice with the staff that he had been holding.

Hit after hit she sees him failing. Hit after hit he becomes more desperate. Finally he drops down, letting himself lay on top of the ice. Tears stream down on his cheeks as he shakes his head, mouthing ‘I can’t.’

Elsa nodded her head to him as response. Her smile warmed his heart and then she mouthed.

It’s okay.

And on that moment, her eyes flashed open. They were full of fear and pain. A red cloud surrounded her, rose against the ice. The water was being stained red and Jack saw a flash of a blade. Elsa’s hands let go of the girl she was holding, for few seconds she held her side.

Elsa felt calm all of a sudden, after being scared and hurt. She felt relaxed, not cold but warm. Everything was vanishing. All except the pair of blue eyes that she stared through the ice. Right until the water around her got too stained from her own blood.

Slowly she started to sink, towards the bottom. She looks to her right, watching her beaten up sister sleeping calmfully. Right until the moment when she closed her eyes. She just wished to sleep.

A/N:

Lyrics in english to the song:

Let us fly far away  
You and I far away  
Between the sea and the sky  
Mirror ourselves in the stars

Hand in hand forever more  
You and I with love  
Levitate over Mountains and Fjords  
You and I into the night's forest

Come with me, come with me, come with me...

Let us fly far away  
You and I far away  
Between the sea and the sky  
Mirror ourselves in the stars

Hand in hand forever more  
You and I with love  
Levitate over Mountains and Fjords  
You and I into the night's silence


	3. Chapter 3

Jack watches helplessly as the love of his life is slowly going further away from him, drifting into the depths of Disney Oceania. Again the flash of metal appears, near her and shining like silver.

The clear blue water is now stained in red and he can't do anything but watch. His hand brushes against the cursed ice which is keeping him away from her. The realization of losing her is eating his heart away when he collapses on his knees on the ice.

Who could have hurt her? She was a mermaid whose beauty was beyond everything, she was royal on top of that.

"Elsa," Jack whispered with his heart broken. He closes his eyes, while a breeze blows across the frozen ocean he feels a blizzard gathering around him. Blowing as hard and fiercely, letting the snow cover and dance across the ice.

When he opens up his eyes his heart jumped. The ice was covered by the snow which he quickly wiped away. The water beneath the ice was pitch black, like death itself. Then he saw his own reflection and he stares at his own eyes.

For years the people in his home town thought of him as demon because of his miracle surviving from drowning, how his eyes had gone blue. Blue as what demons eyes would be.

"A demon?" He whispered quietly as he stared at himself.

Rage was filling him as he stands up. This will be his last effort to get to her.

When he was high up in the air he gazed down at the ice with was between him and her. It might be her magic but he was also ruler of Winter in different land than she was. It would only make sense for him to get it out.

"I'm coming Els, hang on," Jack mumbled as storm was focusing around him. Stormy clouds filled with electricity were flashing around him, lightening his face where his expression was determined.

He lifted his staff in the air and it made the lightning hit on it. Strong sensation of power and electricity run through his body and nearly made him scream from the pain but he should endure. Then he barely managed to move staff which was loaded with the power of lightning.

Jack gathered all of his strength and he yelled vigorously when he swung his staff to in front of him. His winter powers combined with the lightning that turned into blue and split the air with loud thunder. It flew across the sky and hit on the ice shield between the two worlds.

The use of his powers took the toll of him and he fell through the sky for some time before the sound of cracking ice made him come back to his senses. He managed to break his fall just in time before hitting against the ice, he landed on his feet.

Now he stares at the hole where dark waves are splashing. He has a way to get to her now but he is scared. The memory of him nearly drowning years ago was frightening him.

He breathed in couple times before flying back up. He wasn't a good swimmer and she was already sinking down and in deep waters so he needs to get as much speed as he can when he dives into the waters.

"I will get you out," he mumbled as he gathered the winds around him again.

She may be the ruler of water and ice but she chose him, made him the ruler of air and winter. Now it's his mission to get her back. He began his dive into the water.

Jack closed his eyes a moment before he hit in the water. It was like he had hit against a wall which was slowing him down. He couldn't breathe at all and when he opened his eyes he was in pitch black waters.

He began swimming down slowly, or that's what he thought.

Then the moon came back from behind the storm clouds and lightened his path.

He saw how Elsa and her sister were being taken away in the depths by people of this world where he had crashed into. He swam fiercely towards them, his clothes were slowing him down and it was hard to swim with a staff on his hand.

Then his body twitched as he experienced lack of oxygen. And again.

He just prayed that he could get to them and get them out of danger. Unfortunately his wind can't help him here, the thought of being helpless annoyed him and he squeezed his staff in his hand.

His staff?

Jack pointed his staff towards the abductors and then he used his powers even though his mind was getting dizzy. He hit on his target and Elsa and her sister flew back because of how his powers exploded.

Now he swam harder and first his hand got a hold of the strawberry blonde sister of Elsa. He felt exhausted and he wanted to breathe but he didn't because then he would let water fill his lungs and he would drown.

Jack noticed how a weird auburn haired merman was getting closer to Elsa. He felt angry by the sight of his love bleeding and being helpless, probably because of that merman. Again he shot his powers at the attacker, making him backup from her.

Finally his arm wrapped around her waist and he looks up. Moon was shimmering through the ocean surface and he knew where he could get out with them. He swam towards the hole in the ice which would be their escape.

Again his body was twitching painfully while his mind was getting blurry. Last amount of air escaped from his lungs and he felt peaceful. His eyes were getting closed while they were still chased.

Then he flinched and his eyes flashed open. He was so close to get her out of danger.

Jack gasped for air when his head was finally back in the surface. Cool air filled his lungs and felt good.

"W-wind," He called with his raspy voice. He was panting violently.

He was lifted by the wind from the water. Elsa was tightly against his chest while his arm was around her wounded body gently and with his other hand he pulled her sister out from the water. Now he was feeling exhausted, he got them both back to the shore just before the ice seal was broken.

Now he stared at the waves which were splashing against the shore.

Gently he placed both girls to lay on ground. First he checked on Elsa's wounds since her sister was already waking up. He ripped a piece of his shirt which he then wrapped around Elsa's bleeding side.

"You took my possessions!" A roar came from the ocean and Jack turns around.

The merman from before was coming towards him with some followers.

"Who the heck are you!" Jack shouted and went between the strange merman and Elsa and her sister.

"I'm Hans and those wenches are mine," he hissed.

Jack watched in horror as the merman was suddenly walking towards him. His tail had changed into pair of legs.

"Who are you?" Hans questioned in disgust.

"My name is Jack Frost and you're mistaken. Elsa is mine and you're not touching her or her sister," Jack hissed and shot his powers at him.

Hans dodged him and he was glaring at his opponent angrily as he took out his sword. Neither Jack or Hans noticed the glow behind Jack which came from the two girls.

Hans ran towards Jack with his sword ready for a hit. Jack dodged the first swing and the second but then he hit his foot on a stone, making him loose balance.

Jack was staring at the blade which would pierce his chest soon.

"Finally you're going to be dead!" Hans laughed while he was so sure of his succeed.

"NO!" A scream came behind Jack and a sudden beam of ice flew past Jack's head and into Hans sword, making it freeze in his hands and drop. Jack looks behind of him and he smiled when he saw Elsa sitting down on the ground.

"You jerk!" A new voice came from other side of Jack and he realized that Elsa's sister was gone.

Jack managed to see when the girl punched her fist against Hans and he fell down with a black eye.

It made Jack to laugh in relief to see his opponent down by these two sisters hands. Hans was clearly out. However his followers were gathering now and approaching Jack, Elsa and Anna.

"Stop! My name is Anna and I tell you to stop. You are threatening your Queen, Elsa Arendelle!" Anna shouted and the troops paused and looked at each other in confusion.

"But the law is--," one started.

"Hans never managed to do that to my sister. She's still untouched and not married," Anna spoke in royal manner.

Jack narrowed his eyes. Untouched and not married? He glanced over at Elsa who was clearly staring at him in shock. Since everyone was focusing on Anna he decided to go to Elsa.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry that I hurt you... " Jack whispered gently when he sat next to Elsa. He opened up his arms for an embrace.

Elsa wasn't sure if she should trust him but the fact that he saved them was enough for her. Gladly she accepted his offer and went to rest against him. His clothes felt wet still but she didn't care.

"I really love you Elsa," Jack spoke softly to her ear. She just smiled back and wrapped her arms around him quickly.

The troops caught Hans and were taking him to dungeon deep inside the ocean floor. They took well Anna's promise of Elsa getting married soon and making an heir for the throne.

Anna went over to Elsa and the stranger with odd clothing and white messy hair. It was also odd to see how they both were holding each other.

"Elsa. You do know that we should go and find you a husband soon?" Anna sighed as she sat next to Elsa. Anna's green dress flowed beautifully over her legs.

Elsa straightened nervously her shimmering ice dress and glanced to both Anna and Jack.

"I am married," Elsa whispered. Her hands were now shaking since breaking the news won't be easy.

"Good! With who?" Anna cheered.

Slowly Jack let go of Elsa, his heart was beating insecurely now. Maybe he shouldn't be here and hearing this.

"That doesn't matter," Elsa replied while laughing nervously. How could she tell Anna that she has been married years with Jack who is from other world.

"Well. You can beat off. Thanks for the help," Anna said blankly to Jack. He looks down before pushing himself up and turning his back at them.

"No. He needs to stay," Elsa said quickly.

"Why?" Anna sighed. "Well alright even though he is from here," Anna mumbled and looks around the world in the surface.

They remained in silence for a while until Anna broke it. "Please tell me that you're pregnant?" Anna gulped. "He isn't eunuch, your husband? Please.." Anna whispered.

Elsa bit her bottom lip and glanced at confused Jack. His eyes were distant but she could see him trying to figure out what they were speaking about.

"He is my husband," Elsa sighed out finally.

"WHAT," both Anna and Jack gasped in unison.

"B-but I never even proposed," Jack said in shock.

"YOU TOOK HER VIRGINITY!" Anna groaned and stood up. She clenched her fists fiercely, getting ready to beating him up.

"Please Anna! He doesn't know!" Elsa pleaded.

"K-know what?" Jack gulped and backed up a bit.

"In your world people need a wedding. In my world weddings are... just for fun. However when you give your first time someone it is considered as a marriage in my world," Elsa whispered. Her heart was nearly shattering now.

"Sex is for fun in my world!" Jack yelled in panic. "You made me into a married man when I was a boy!" Jack said in shock.

"I loved you," Elsa cried. Anna was just staring at them both in shock.

"Well I love you too and guess what. We are having a proper wedding," Jack shouted and breathed heavily.

"So... our King doesn't know anything about breathing under water and other useful stuff when it comes living at ocean. Wonderful," Anna sighed.

"You still want me?" Elsa said in misbelieve while looking at Jack. He was slowly calming down.

"Why else would I have come for you?" He muttered and sat down. Elsa went over to him and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Thank you," Elsa whispered to his ear.

"There's just a lot for me to take in," Jack gulped nervously.

"Well. Has he been any good? Are you having an heir to the throne?" Anna insisted again.

A smile spread on Elsa's face and Anna stared at her. Then Anna began gasping and screaming while jumping all around.

"What now?" Jack raised his eyebrow.

"A baby! FINALLYYY!" Anna screamed in happiness.

Jack's eyes widened and he glances at Elsa. His mouth hang open in shock again which made Elsa chuckle.

Slowly she leaned in towards him and she started whispering to his ear gently. "I'm expecting your child, Jack."

"S-so a husband, king and a father in one night," Jack laughed out nervously.

"Aren't you happy?" Elsa said nervously while her sister was still chanting the word baby happily in the background.

"Yeah because it's you," Jack grinned and pulled her in for a kiss.

Anna noticed them kissing and she mumbled something about things she had to do back home. Then she disappeared into the ocean.

"What if we arrange a ceremony at this shore? I only have my sister who can come but," Jack said while looking at Elsa. Happiness was filling him, he had managed to get to her just in time.

"Sounds wonderful. I have some people who I will ask to come," Elsa smiled warmly and began playing with his hair which had dried up rather quickly because of his powers.

"I would like to swim. How about you?" Elsa asked all of a sudden. She stood up and took his hand.

"Why not?" Jack grinned and went into the water after her.

Elsa crouched down in the water and her chin touched the surface. She had a mischievous look while she was staring at Jack who slowly walked into the water.

Jack was staring at the glow around her and then he noticed a splash behind her. A shimmering tail was now part of her body.

Then Elsa began giggling and she grabbed onto Jack's arm and pulled him down into the water. Jack was frightened by the way she was pulling him under the water.

"W-wait," he gulped and then he took one deep breath. She pulled him under.

Jack tried to get back to the surface but she was way better swimmer and could easily pull him after her.

His mind was getting dizzy and his body was twitching because the lack of oxygen. She let go of his hand and Jack was just floating in the water, too tired to move. Jack saw Elsa smiling at him when she swan to him.

Elsa's lips pressed against Jack's and soon he felt air in his lungs and in instinct his arms wrapped around her. She was holding him in embrace while giving him the kiss of life. She continued her swimming the whole time.

Jack didn't break from the kiss when they were back in the surface. He just kept his eyes closed while kissing her. However he felt how her tail disappeared and her legs wrapped around his waist. She was pressing herself against him while the water was still just to Jack's chest.

Suddenly Elsa broke free from their kiss and Jack opened his eyes. They were inside the cave, she had taken them there.

"I want you," she whispered softly and she let herself drop down. Jack's half hard member rubbed against her cleavage.

"Then get rid of this," Jack smirked and nodded towards her ice dress.

"Soon,"she said while biting her bottom lip seductively. Her hands were opening up his pants which she wiggled down from him.

"Now," he muttered and touched her shoulder. His cheeks heated up while he looks at her naked body. The piece of clothing which he used to tie up her wound had dropped down but she was now healed.

Jack's hand caresses her back while his other hand is rubbing her butt. Slowly she lifted her other leg over his hip and pulled him close. She could feel his erection pressing against her body.

They began kissing again, her tongue slide inside his mouth and began exploring. Jack empowered her though and pushed her tongue back, letting his tongue slip inside her mouth. Their breathing was fast now and they wanted each other.

Jack moaned when his tip was rubbing her cleavage. She could feel him now and she spread her legs a bit, giving him a way to her entrance. He broke away from their kiss and he was breathing fast when his arms went beneath her legs and he could now feel himself slowly getting inside her.

Elsa winced a bit when Jack pushed himself fully inside her. Jack kissed her neck gently and then her collarbone. Water around them was splashing gently and he held her tightly against him.

Her hands were toying with his hair and she stared into his cyan blue eyes which seemed blurry. Jack mouth was slightly open as he was panting, his hips were moving back and forth as he bumped himself inside of her.

He was getting close to climax little by little. Her insides were squeezing him and he let out a groan.

Jack began thrusting inside her faster and Elsa jerked her head back while her nails dig into his back. She moaned quietly and started chanting his name. Now his thrusts were sloppy and he breathed in and out deeply, enjoying how her body was making him feeling.

Just when he was about to cum inside her he lost his balance and they fell to water. Elsa hang onto him tightly and they were panting while looking at each other. Jack's length was pulsing inside her, his tip was filling her deep inside her.

They began laughing for their silly fall and Jack managed to stand back up. He was still left unsatisfied like she was. He kissed her while he placed his hands under her butt and began carrying her to shore of the cave.

Elsa froze the ground when Jack kneeled down. He placed Elsa to lay down on the ground while still keeping himself inside her. He supported himself at his hands which were on both sides of her. Slowly he began bumping himself in and out from her, again he was growing inside her.

"J-Jack, it feels ... ah," Elsa sighed as her hands went behind his neck. Jack smiled and kissed her forehead gently.

Her fluids were overflowing as she was on the verge of coming because of him. Her moans were in the pace of his strong thrusts which went deeper and deeper inside of her.

Jack whimpered when he hit her bottom all over again, his tip was spreading her insides more and more. He felt how she started squirming under him, he lifted her legs over his shoulders and pulled her even closer to him. Now he had a good position which caused Elsa to feel stimulation in right place.

Each time when Jack thrusted inside her softness, she felt waves of pleasure going through her. Her mind was getting blurry as he was driving her to ecstacy, right towards a point where she would lose control over her body and make her shake violently against him.

Elsa began moaning from wild desire loudly as she was reaching her highest point of feeling good because of how someone else was handling her. She closed her eyes which Jack noticed, her cheeks were deep red like her lips which were calling him for a kiss.

Jack leaned over her body, making her legs bend towards her body more by his own weight. He layed on top of her while still moving his bottom up and down, faster and deeper. Their moans got mixed up as they began kissing.

It came to her by gentle shivers at first, slowly transferring into uncontrolled shakes. Jack felt her tightening and loosening around him, now even he was having hard time to control himself. His pushes were slow and deep, rubbing her and since he was laying against her tightly, she felt stimulation against her clit too.

Elsa started gasping and her body was now twitching around him violently. She was moaning while coming, hanging onto his neck and squeezing him. Jack groaned and fastened his pace, then he collapsed on her and he was now the one who was twitching on her.

His white thick substance was filling her up when he came with a groan, her body was twitching and sucking his swollen length deeper inside and making sure nothing got out. Their bodies were now shaking in sync, their moans were mixing up.

They were panting and still attached to each other. Jack traced few kisses over her neckline and tickled her collarbone with his tongue. Elsa was still panting, her hands were touching over his back, feeling his muscles which just before were hard and now beginning to relax.

After a while he pulled himself out and Elsa whimpered a bit. Jack smiled at her warmly and gave a kiss on her lips.

They went into the water for another dip and held onto each other the whole time. Their eyes were looking at each other, it's like they could see the end and beginning on each other's eyes. This is how they spent the whole night, keeping close and enjoying each other.

During the next days they got married at the shore and Jack began building a wooden cabin near the shore. His old house would be left for his sister as he would live closer to his wife. For now this is how they would live, she would be with him most of the time but sometimes she needed to go and deal with things in her kingdom.

Jack and Elsa had one common goal though, to be the best parents they could be once the baby is born and of course, unite the two worlds somehow. Their love would be the beginning of a change in Disney Oceania and Dreamworksland.


End file.
